Fail-operational systems often use a Triple Modular Redundant (TMR) configuration. Traditionally, however, time division multiple access (TDMA) based TMR configurations require extensive overhead in the form of interstages and/or software overhead to perform the voting that is done in connection with selecting a TMR output. In addition, TDMA-based TMR configurations often use multiple TDMA slots/transmissions to share or observe the output from each member of the TMR set.